


La líder

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Ser un líder significaba mucho más que el ser solo aquella persona incuestionable que daba órdenes. Mucho más.





	La líder

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction y Wattpad.

**La líder**

 

Ser un líder significaba mucho más que el ser solo aquella persona incuestionable que daba órdenes. Mucho más. Porque tenía, ante todo, la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de un grupo y de velar por su seguridad. Se trataba de una promesa por protegerles a todos, de cuidar a aquellos amigos que confiaban plenamente en sus palabras y decisiones.

Esa era la convicción de Yurippe. Pero, aún así, con cada tramo que avanzaban en su travesía al Gremio, un miembro del SSS quedaba atrás a causa de las trampas y el Ángel que les seguía, casi pisándoles los talones. No tenían otra forma de ganarle con tantas bajas y ya casi no les quedaban municiones.

No les quedaba otra salida más que continuar hasta el final.

La debilidad de una chica tan seria y reservada como Shiina podrían ser las cosas lindas, pero para Yuri eran los recuerdos de su pérdida. Y el único modo de superar los temores y hacerte más fuerte era combatiéndolos.

Por eso protegería a Otonashi sin importar qué. Ya no dejaría a nadie más atrás, ni habrían más sacrificios en lo que restaba de la misión. Y lo haría porque era era su responsabilidad.


End file.
